<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter by Eolith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071009">The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolith/pseuds/Eolith'>Eolith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dreaming vs Reality, Dumbledore is not my cup of tea, Gen, Grey Harry Potter, I hope not a Mary Sue, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolith/pseuds/Eolith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire a typical 23-year-old fan gets the opportunity of a lifetime, live in the Harry Potter world.<br/>But it quickly turns into a nightmare were she is a very disposable second character, she only wants to wake up.</p>
<p>Harry and (some) of the canon characters travel to the Past-AU trying to save the world but miscommunication, prejudices and a painful past(future) are hard obstacles.</p>
<p>This story is AU set in the 4th book goblet of Fire, it contains pureblood culture Harry is not all powerful, but I like to believe that he has more backbone, not pairings yet.</p>
<p>Characters: Canon except Claire (not a Mary Sue, probably most like a self-insert except I'm not her)<br/>Warnings: English is not my first language so I would appreciate your suggestions to improve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Danger of Dreaming with Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Where I am?</strong>
</p>
<p>I opened my eyes, I was in a long stone aisle with un-light torches framing its walls, and some doors in each side. I got chills I realized I was cold.</p>
<p>I was just processing this when somebody grabbed my hand and began pulling me.</p>
<p>"Run! Do you want to be on time or not?"</p>
<p>"But… What? wait" I didn't understand a thing, the girl kept dragging me until we arrived at a double door.</p>
<p>She walked straight to the front row and sat in one of the desks of the right, pulling me next to her, I was really confused I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't comprehend what was happening around me, my brain was blank.</p>
<p>The room went quiet, I haven't realized there were more people inside until all went still. A tall woman with long curly blond hair, dressed in what I think was a renaissance dress walked to the front.</p>
<p>She looked stern and I stayed quiet she commanded authority.</p>
<p>"Don't look so worried I will help you if you don't have the homework, it's really unfair! we shouldn't have this class until third grade, foolish curriculum change" The girl that dragged me to this place whispered in my ear.</p>
<p>"What? Homework?" I said loudly to the girl.</p>
<p>"Really, you don't know that there was homework?" the blond woman said looking upset. "Miss White please be quiet, and I hope you are not slacking this early in the year, what would your sponsor say?" She talked to me firmly.</p>
<p>But my brain was in another things Miss White? My family name is Blanco so maybe if you squinted a lot, she may be referring to me, why the change?</p>
<p>I was still in square one, what homework? I kept my mouth shut for self-preservation.</p>
<p>"So, class let's begin, who was Shakespeare?" -Spoke again the might be teacher to all the people in the room. Not a voice was heard.</p>
<p>the girl next to me whispered again "a nugle"</p>
<p>Before I had the chance to tell her that nugle wasn't a word, the teacher, because nobody else can hear long distance whispers, turned her eyes to us, again.</p>
<p>I knew I should keep my mouth shut, that fidgeting girl was the cause of my presence in this torture room, sadly I didn't have the heart to leave her die alone, curse my soft heart.</p>
<p>"He was an English writer, he wrote many plays one of his most famous is the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet" I say with a quiet voice a little of true fright and the other because you don't want to attract the attention of a predator, aka teacher, is the same believe me I'm in Law school.</p>
<p>The teacher lifted an eyebrow and said "I was under the impression that you didn't brought your homework. Miss White is right, 5 points to your house"</p>
<p>She turned and began speaking again but I was already lost in my mind. 5 Points to my house, coupons maybe?</p>
<p>I looked to the others in the room, I almost jumped of the surprise when I saw them, there were kids, young kids of 12- or 13-years tops wearing grey sweaters.</p>
<p>I looked to my side and realized that the girl next to me was also a kid with long black hair wearing a typical school skirt.</p>
<p>I stopped the impulse of hitting my head to the desk, I have been dragged and put in a bad situation by a girl half my age, how shameful.</p>
<p>The sound of desks put me out of my self-recrimination, the teacher sat in her desk and everybody turn to the door.</p>
<p>"Let's go to the bathroom first" Said the girl to me, of course I wouldn't go with her, I have been laughed enough thank you very much.</p>
<p>I turned to tell her that I would stay to speak to the teacher, you know grownups talk. I was shocked mute when I looked her to the eyes, she was of my height if I was really perfectionist maybe she was a little taller than me. It seems that she took my silence for agreement and began to drag me again.</p>
<p>How much time it took us to arrive to the bathroom I'm not sure, the first thing I noticed was the neat line of mirrors hanging by the wall, I slowly got closer and almost jumped in front of the first one in the line.</p>
<p>It was me in the other side of the mirror. Well, me but no me of 23 years old, it was me in junior high school maybe first year.</p>
<p>I had a small rounded face, big cheeks, tiny button nose, almost asiatic eyes, and pouty mouth. Not that there was a big change through the years, in fact almost all stay the same except the cheeks. I like to think that as a grownup I looked less like a chipmunk, at least I hope so.</p>
<p>My body was scrawny looking and cero assets were showing in the standard uniform that I have seen the other kids also wear. Well that was expected I didn't get a growth spurt until I was 15.</p>
<p>I stopped that train of thought, nothing in this situation was expected.</p>
<p>How the hell I was looking to some back to the past twilight zone version of myself?</p>
<p>I grabbed my head, fisting some of my hair, it looked fluffy and longer, I have spent a lot of effort, money and time taking care of it to manage it to a nice look and now this.</p>
<p>I heard a door opening, I rushed to enter in a cubicle of the loo. I wouldn’t fall in the grasp of that girl again.</p>
<p>I was getting worried I had many things more important to think that my hair, but my thoughts were lost so easy… I felt a strong pinch in my head, I panicked maybe I'm having an aneurysm! After a second, I realized that it was me pulling my hair, which means that I was crazy o probably near a panic attack, I haven't had one but I think that's how it feels.</p>
<p>"Breath in, Breath out" I spoke "Think, Clara, Think!". I was enclosed in a small room with my mind doing strange things and my hair in a fist.</p>
<p>Ok first, let go of the hair… I watch it slowly fall to my side but I quickly catch it again.</p>
<p>"Eureka!" My hair has the copper highlights that I finally got to do this summer before my next semester in the university.</p>
<p>This is a dream! That's why the first thing that I remember is walking in the aisle, and my incapacity to stick to important thought, well any thoughts, and true to be told this is not one of my weirdest dreams.</p>
<p>But why I keep feeling this strange sensation…</p>
<p>"Claire lets go, why are you screaming?" said a worried voice near the door.</p>
<p>"I'm fine! you go first I… haven't finished yet!" Not the best answer but I didn't want to spend the rest of my dream pulled by her to stupid classes, tomorrow I would have enough of that.</p>
<p>This was my dream and I was ready to enjoy it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>